When Even Hogwarts Got Tired of it All
by Artemis225
Summary: What happens to Hermione and Draco when even the School got tired of the arguing? Is there a bigger plan to it all though? Set during HBP through DH.
1. Chapter 1: Where the Fun Begins

**This is me disclaiming everything.**

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, begging for the quiet that the library currently wasn't going to be able to give her.

"Disgusting, Lavender and Ron in a place where I'm trying to study. It's like they are rubbing how alone I am in my face," she said to herself, hearing the quiet moaning coming from the other side of the book case, finding Ron and Lavender snogging, AGAIN. As she thought about what she had seen, and feeling the jealousy roll in her stomach again, she came to the secret corridor that hid her special hiding place where she would go to study.

She felt the calm rush over here as she walked down the familiar corridor. No one knew about it, not even Rona and Harry. She loved them, but sometimes she just needed to be by herself to think. She wasn't paying attention when she walked into a rock solid body. She fell to the floor, shocked, she began to apologize when she looked up and saw the familiar sneer and grey eyes.

"Watch where you're going _mudblood_," he said with emphasis on the last word. She looked up at him angrily as she stood up, wand in hand.

"Why Malfoy? You don't like it when I'm near you," she asked sweetly, but her sneer said how she was really feeling.

"Why would I wanna be near you? You don't even deserve to breathe the same air as me," Malfoy said pompously at her.

"What ever Malfoy, I don't really care anymore. You aren't worth my time," Hermione said tiredly, not wanting to get into a confrontation with him at the moment. She gathered her stuff from the floor and walked away from a shocked and sneering Malfoy.

"Did I say you could walk away from me Granger," he yelled as he sped up his walking pace to keep up with her.

"Go away Malfoy. I'm not in the mood," Hermione said nonchalantly.

"I don't care. I never gave you permission to walk away from me," he said, his voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"Contrary to your belief, you can't control me Malfoy. Now leave me alone or I'll hex you into next week," she said in a more frustrated tone of voice this time as he continued to annoy and follow her. She finally found the door that lead to her hidden place. She sighed with relief from the sight of the room. It seemed to be deep in the castle, because there weren't any windows. There was a large red couch and winged back chair that was set in front of the large fireplace. There was a desk on the side that held a few candles to work by. The whole room was covered in candles, bringing a nice warm glow to everything.

"What is this place Granger," Malfoy said in an annoyed voice, breaking her moment. She growled before answering, trying to calm her anger down.

"It's just a little place where I come to study Malfoy. Now leave."

He just walked in past her, totally ignoring the redness in her face from anger. He walked around, looking at the engravings on the walls. It seems to be telling a story, but he couldn't figure out what. He turned around, about to ask her what the engraving meant, when he saw her standing near the fireplace. He noticed the beautiful glow it gave to her golden hair and pale skin. He also noticed the redness in her cheeks from anger and the heat.

"Why do you insist on tormenting me Malfoy! I just wanted to get some peace and quiet to think, and then you come along bothering me," Hermione yelled, fed up with the bull shit.

"How dare you yell at me like that you _mudblood_, I'm tired of your know-it-all attitude," Malfoy yelled right back.

"Well to bad, because it's not going away anytime soon! Now leave me alone," Hermione said, the force of her yell shacking the walls. And that's when they realized that it wasn't her yell but an earthquake.

As the room continued to shake they both got under the large desk and sat at opposite ends. They glared at each other, but were too scared to say anything yet. When the shaking was finally done they got out from underneath the desk. They looked around at the mess from the earthquake. The chairs were flipped over, debris from the ceiling all over the floor…and the door.

"The door," they said simultaneously as they ran over to it, seeing a huge rock right in front of it. Malfoy tried moving it, pushing as hard as he could until he turned red. He stopped and looked defeated, "It's no use. It won't move."

"Are you a wizard or not," Hermione asked as she lifted her wand to perform a spell.

"That won't work," a deep voice said out of nowhere, causing both Hermione and Malfoy to jump.

"Who's there," Malfoy said, trying to put a brave face on.

"I am the rock. The rock that Hogwarts was built out of," the deep voice said. Then a face in the stone appeared at the opposite wall from where Hermione and Malfoy were.

"So you did this," Hermione asked.

"Yes," the face said slowly, sounding very out of breath.

"Why. I don't wann be stuck in a room with her," Malfoy said with a sneer.

"That's exactly why I did this. I have been around for thousands and thousands of years. Since the beginning of time. I have seen many students pass through the halls, seeing the house disunity, but none as bad as you two. You two, along with the boy who lived and Weasley need to learn how to get along. For the sake of the wizarding world. There is a dark evil brewing, and you four are the only ones who can stop it. So you two will stay in here until you resolve everything with each other. I'm t old to handle your bickering," he told them, his voice even deeper and stern.

"I can't handle this. I can't handle being in here with this pompous ass," Hermione said, looking very scared and frustrated.

"You will have to. Or you won't leave," the stone face said.

"What about food, and going to the bathroom," Malfoy asked distressed.

"Food will appear at the same times everyone else's does. There is a bathroom just over there," the face said, using it to point in a small little area where you can see a bathroom.

"And what about class," Hermione asked, her voice getting high pitched.

"The teachers and Professor Dumbledore agree with what I'm doing, they are aware of where you are," the face said, nodding his head slightly.

"So we are stuck here? Together? For how long," Malfoy asked, puffing up his chest, trying to seem more intimidating.

"Yes, and you will stay here until I believe you two have resolved everything. The darkness is drawing near, and you two need to fight together for the light to win." Suddenly it went quiet, the stone face gone.

They stood there awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. Malfoy finally broke the silence, "Now what?"

**A/N: That's chapter one. This is my first fan fic, so if you do review, please be nice. I take constructive criticism, but I don't take meanness, so be warned. Hope you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2: Now What?

**Disclaimer:I don't believe my name is JK Rowling…..nah, it's not**

**A/N: I got two reviews! Yay! I'm happy. Thanks for reviewing. Here is chapter two **

"I can't believe I'm stuck in here with you….Forever," Hermione said, frustration obvious in her voice as she paced around the room.

"Not exactly how I planned on spending my day either Granger," Malfoy said in a bored drawl as he flipped up the winged back chair and sat in it, looking bored.

"Well, what do we do now that we are stuck in here?"

Malfoy shrugged, "Guess we have to start getting along I guess."

"You are kidding right," Hermione asked, shocked at what he said.

"No," he said simply, looking her straight in the eye.

"First you yell at me for walking away from you, and now you want to get along? Call me mudblood," Hermione said, standing in front of him with a hand on her hip.

"What? No. The sooner we get along, the sooner I can get away from you, so can we start cleaning up and set a fire up? It's getting cold in here," he said as he stood up, wand in hand and began cleaning up. Hermione stared at him wide eyed, but eventually started helping him. It only took a few minutes using their wands, and eventually the whole room was back to normal, with a fire crackling in the fireplace.

"Why were you coming down here Granger," Malfoy asked, trying to make some small talk as they settled in separate areas of the room. He didn't feel comfortable with the eerie silence that had fallen in the room.

"To get away from Ron and Lavender's snogging in the Library and get some homework done. What about you," Hermione replied, trying to not look into his piercing grey eyes that she had always admired compared to her boring brown eyes.

"Same, except it was Blaise and Pansy. I had found this place around the middle of last year. It gave me some peace from everything that was going on."

"I found it around Fourth year, trying to get away from Ron and Harry's bickering," Hermione chuckled a bit at the memory.

"Do you like him," Malfoy asked, suddenly changing the subject.

"Who?"

"Weasley? I can see that look in your eyes when you look at him," said, his voice trailing off at the mention of her eyes. _Such beautiful eyes,_ he thought to himself.

"Yes, unfortunately. I wish I didn't though," Hermione said, shocked at herself. She hadn't expected herself to open up so quickly. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes as she began to work on some homework, or tried to anyway.

"You deserve better than him Hermione," he told her darkly as his hands clenched into fists, not noticing that he had called her Hermione.

"Perhaps, but him and Harry are really the only guys that give me the time of day. I'm not exactly beautiful Draco." _What the hell? Hermione? Draco? When did this happen,_ Hermione thought to herself, panicking at the sudden use of their first names.

"You're a lot better looking than some the girls here. Pansy in particular. You shouldn't settle for second best, especially if it's the likes of Weasley."

"What would you know about that Malfoy? All you have done is torment him from the moment you saw his red hair. So don't tell me who is good for me or not, because honestly, you don't know," Hermione told him, her voice starting to sound angry. _Who the hell dos he think he is? I'm so tired of his bullshit_, Hermione thought as she watched him look into the fire, looking contemplative. She can see the sadness and anger crossover his face and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"What are you staring at Granger," he snapped, knowing she was watching him. He just wanted to get everything over with. He didn't expect to be stuck in a room with the girl he's been wanting since he first laid eyes on her._ Get a hold of yourself Draco. She wants Weasley, not you. Probably didn't help that you've been mean to her for so long._

"What have you been doing Draco," Hermione suddenly asked, breaking his thoughts.

"I don't understand what you asking Granger."

"Cut the crap. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

That's when it suddenly hit him on what she was asking, so he told her the truth._ Might as well, they are all going to find out eventually_, he thought before he spoke, "I'm a Death Eater. I'm supposed to kill Dumbledore, and to let the other Death Eaters in to take control of the school."

"Why did you just tell me the truth," Hermione asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Because I've just recently realized that there are more important things," he said into the fire, hoping that he didn't just get her into a whole mess of trouble.

**A/N: Hello, just a little background before I continue. Draco has always had feelings for Hermione, and he didn't want to seem weak, so he made fun of her and her friends. But now he is stuck in a room with her, so what better time to make amends right? Please drop a review, thanks **


	3. Chapter 3: Where Evrything Comes Out

**Disclaimer:I don't believe my name is JK Rowling…..nah, it's not**

**A/N: Hello again! Hope you liked the first two chapters! On with the story.**

**Previously on **_**When Even Hogwarts Got Tired Of It All:**_ Hermione and Draco were arguing again, and the castle trapped them in a room until they got along. Little did Hermione know that Draco has always had feelings for her, but he thought that if he showed those he would be considered weak. Now Hermione knows about him being a Death Eater. How does affect their relationship? **Now back to the story!**

"Why did you become a Death Eater Draco," Hermione asked quietly.

"Because if I didn't the Dark Lord would kill my family and hurt someone who is very close to my heart," he told her, trying to put love in his eyes to see if she would understand.

"Who is this person," Hermione asked, her voice becoming more confident. She was shocked to see love in his eyes, but she knew that it wasn't for her._ Get your head straight Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy we are talking about here_, she thought to herself.

"Why Granger? What is this sudden interest in my life's story," he screamed at her. She flinched at the sudden change in demeanor.

"Well I thought we were trying to get along Malfoy! I'm sorry I had gotten the wrong impression," Hermione yelled back.

"Get along doesn't mean asking tons of questions! Keep your nose out of others people's business for once in your life Granger," he told her, but he instantly regretted it.

"What's the matter with you Malfoy? First you're actually talking to me like I'm a human being, and then your yelling at me. You tell me I deserve better than Ron, and then you treat me like crap! Why," Hermione got into his face, anger in her eyes.

"Because bad things will happen to you! And I don't want that to happen," He yelled into her face. She didn't flinch this time, but watched as this man began to break down in front of her because of the selfishness of his father.

"Why do you care? All you have done over the years is torment me. Why?"

"Because, because," Draco struggled to find the right words but the only thing he could tell her was the truth, "Because I love you."

"What," _wasn't expecting that,_ she thought to herself as she looked at him with wide eyes.

"I loved you since I first met you. But I didn't want to be, couldn't be weak," Draco looked into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Well, it's a bit too late for that now isn't it," Hermione looked at him with hurt and angry eyes. She walked away from him and sat down on the couch and began to work on her homework. Draco watched her and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. _I really fucked up this time,"_ he thought to himself as he watched the fire again, and for the first time in years, let the tears flow down his face.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Am I moving things to fast? I feel like I am, but please tell me so I can make changes. Thanks, drop a review for me!**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N: This story is going to go on a bit of a hiatus for couple of weeks. DO NOT WORRY, I AM NOT ABANDONING IT! I'm working on another story, and I want to give my full attention to both. So I wanna complete the other one first, because at the moment I'm giving most of my attention to that one. But once I'm finished with that one, I promise to finish this one, and not start another on till this one is completed. Sorry everyone Until next time! If you wanna read my other story, it's called When Fred Met Lilia, if you read it, please drop a review. Love you all!**


	5. Chapter 5:Something Interesting

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

**A/N: I'm going to start picking up on this story now that the other one is about half way through. I'm going to try to have longer chapters also. Hope you like, drop me review, constructive criticism always helps.**

It had been hours before Draco and Hermione had spoken. Draco out of sadness and unknowing of what to say, while Hermione was simply out of stubbornness. Finally Draco had broken the silence, but not in the best way.

"What the hell do you want from me Granger? I tell you I love you and secretly have for years now, and you get into a pissy mood," Draco told her a bit hatefully. Hermione glared at him, her breathing slow, trying to get her anger under control.

"I want the truth Malfoy! I don't want you telling me things for your benefit. And I'm not something to be had, as you boys seem to forget," Hermione told him, thinking of Ron as she spoke. Draco had caught onto this.

"I know you are not comparing me to that Weasel," Draco said, looking scandalized at the fact.

"Yes I am. Because you two are one in the same. You both get what you want, you both take possession over things that aren't yours, despite your money Malfoy, you two are a lot alike, "Hermione told him, her nose in the air, looking at him with a sneer much like his own. Draco scoffed at the comment she made.

"I treat my girl with respect, unlike Weasel, who seems to like to parade his around the school," Draco had stood up by this time, leaning in to Hermione where she sat on the couch, their faces only inches apart, Hermione had begun to lean in, as had Draco, but she moved away before their lips could touch, her face red from embarrassment. Draco smiled then continued to speak, "You know Hermione, you deserve a lot better."

"So I've been told. All I am is a bushy-haired bookworm who can't get the attention of a guy," Hermione said sadly, looking deflated at the thought. Draco scrunched his face in disagreement and confusion.

"You really don't see all of the guys drooling after you," Draco asked, Hermione shook her head, Draco couldn't help but plop down beside her on the couch. Hermione could feel the heat that passed between them, and realized she liked it when Draco continued to talk, "Ever since the Yule ball all the guys have been after you. Especially those Weasel twins and Weasel. I even see Pothead catching a few glances at you before. You are too beautiful and smart to think that Hermione." Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity and seriousness in them. She couldn't help but trust him, and she didn't like it.

"It's not like I have had too many people telling me Draco," Hermione scrunched up her face at the ease of saying his name. Draco looked sad about her comment.

"I'm so sorry that Hermione. If I could, I would change the past, and would have shown how much I loved so long ago, but it has become much more than just you being muggle-born and me being a pure-blood. Ever since he came back, things have gotten bad at home," Draco said to her as he looked away. Hermione had to know what had happened at his home, and it was much more than curiosity, it was worry. She placed her hand on his and felt like electricity had shocked her from head to toe, but it felt nice and safe. He looked at the joined hands, and knew that she wanted to know, so he told her.

"Father has become very violent lately. He usually isn't, but all of the pressure from the Dark Lord is taking a toll on him. He even hit my mother," Draco trailed off, thinking about the scars on his back from recently. They were still tender, but Draco hid his pain well. Not well enough as Hermione had an idea of what had happened.

"He hurt you didn't he," Hermione asked him gently, not wanting to have him feel rushed to tell her anything, just a few minutes ago they were enemies, but Hermione couldn't help but feel for this lost boy that was currently sitting across from her.

Draco swallowed hard and nodded before speaking again, "I just need to get her out of there. I don't care about if he hurt me, but my mother is what's keeping me sane in that dark house. I don't know if I can take it anymore Hermione. It's just so evil in that place. It's like a sticky darkness and it takes over slowly. I can never seem to fully wash it off," Draco told her. That's when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes, seeing how much everything was taking a toll on him as well as his father. She saw the tears fall down his face and wrapped him in a hug, holding him close, allowing him to get everything out. After he finally calmed down he fell asleep, letting all of the weight off of his shoulders.

Hermione watched him silently when she heard some shifting underneath them, and figured it was the castle again. She looked to the wall where the stone face was the last time and saw it was the face again. She stood up slowly and quietly walked to the face.

"I see you two are getting along nicely," the face said slowly and slightly out of breath.

"Is he being honest," Hermione asked the stone face, if anyone would know, he would. The face smiled and nodded slightly.

"He is being truthful. About everything from his love for you to his home life. He has opened up quite a bit to you Ms. Granger. I suggest you do the same," the face said and then disappeared into the wall. Hermione turned back around and found Draco sitting up, anger and hurt in his eyes.

"You don't trust me," he said. It was a statement and not a question.

"Yes, I do trust you. That's why I asked him. If you were in my position and you suddenly started trusting a person that you thought hated you for almost your whole time at Hogwarts, and then suddenly find out that they love you and have for many years but had to hide it to protect you and your family. Wouldn't you question that a little," Hermione asked him, sitting back down next to him. He thought about this for a second, the anger had left, but the sadness was still there.

"I understand. Can we get out of here yet," he asked her hopefully, remembering that she had talked to the stone face again.

"No, he wants me to open up to you as you have to me," Hermione told him, beginning to feel nervous at the thought of telling him her deepest secrets. Draco saw this in her eyes, and even though he was sad about this, he wouldn't push for it.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to."

_Oh great, now I have to tell him_, Hermione thought to herself and sighed as she prepared to tell him her darkest secret.

"I have thought about suicide, and have almost acted on it," Hermione told him, watching his reaction. He looked at her sadly. _Will he stop looking so god damn sad_, she thought, waiting for him to speak.

"Was it because me," he asked her, looking into the fire that was beginning to dwindle.

"No, although that was a factor. It was many things at the time. Umbridge a huge factor at that moment in time. I just didn't wanna deal with any of this shit anymore," Hermione told him, he looked at her with wide eyes at her cursing.

"You swear Granger," he said with a smile and a blonde eyebrow arched up.

"Only in dire circumstances," she told him with a smile. They continued to talk for what seemed like hours, laughing and having fun, talking about stuff that they couldn't talk about with their own friends. Hermione looked around and found a clock, saying that it was dinner time for the school. Soon a couple plates of food appeared on the desk. Starving, the two of them tore into the food. They stopped and stared at each other and how ridiculous they were acting. Everything seemed so natural to be together. Soon they were relaxing on the couch, Draco with his arms around Hermione, seeming as if they had been a couple for the longest time. Hermione sighed, thinking about when this was going to end. Draco heard this and looked down to her face.

"What's that sigh all about," he asked her, a smile on his face, when he saw her frown his fell and asked more seriously, "What's wrong Hermione?"  
>"This is going to have to end once we leave, and go back to the way things were," she told him sadly. He sat up suddenly, looking into her eyes. The grey of his eyes amazing her at their brilliantness, they showed so much emotion.<p>

"Hell we are! I am not going to hurt you again, I don't care what people say. I'm going to be your friend," Draco told her matter-of-factly.

"But your mom," Hermione started, but Draco cut her off.

"Me and Dumbledore are already working on a plan to get her out of that house. I was going to this before this had happened Hermione. Please, trust me," Draco pleaded to her. She couldn't help but agree. Finally they fell asleep beside the fire that was keeping them warm, in each other's arms.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Albus Dumbledore watched the seen through the stone, smiling to himself, eyes twinkling as always.

"Well my friend. They seem to be getting along now," Dumbledore told the stone face that was part of the wall.

"Indeed, but is it time to let them out? This seems to have happened to quickly, it makes me wonder," the face said slowly.

"But this was destined, as you and I both know. What makes you doubt their love," Dumbledore asked the face, confused.

"Years of animosity cannot change over a few hours, no matter how fake it was," the face said, sounding out of breath. Dumbledore nodded and continued to watch the sleeping couple, starting to think about the same thing.

**A/N: Hello everyone! So, should I let them out? Or should crap go down between them? Please review and tell me, or else I won't know and then this story would suck…. Till next time loves!**


	6. Chapter 6: This isn't good

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

**A/N: So, some interesting stuff is about to happen, and you won't like it most likely, but that's what I want, so I hope you like it! So, somehow this didn't get uploaded, sorry about that...  
><strong>

"Ron, Ron," Draco heard Hermione mumble in her sleep, he looked at her and saw the fear on her face and tried to wake her up.

"Hermione, wake up! It's just a dream love," Draco said to her, shaking her slightly to get her awake. She jumped up, almost hitting Draco in his face as she looked for her wand to attack whoever she thought was there. She calmed down substantially when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. She looked to th3e owner of the hand, and calmed even more when she saw Draco's face.

Draco looked at her happy face, and felt so much hurt fill his heart at the sound of Ron's name on her lips and not his own. He frowned at her, and when she saw this she frowned as well.

"What's wrong," Hermione asked him, tilting her head to see into his eyes as he looked into the still roaring fire. She was worried about the sad and hurt look on his face.

"You were crying out Weasely's name in your sleep. You were having a nightmare," Draco said sullenly, Hermione was just confused, he never actually called Ron, Weasley, it was usually Weasel or something of the like.

"You are upset about my nightmare," she asked, when he shook his head it dawned on her about what he was upset about, "You are upset about me calling out Ron's name," she said as a statement this time. When he didn't reply at all, she knew that that was the answer. She scrunched up her face in confusion, "What were you expecting? Me to call out your name," she asked a bit rudely.

Draco didn't appreciate the tone she was using, "No, I was just not expecting his either. I don't appreciate the tone Granger," he growled in warning. She scoffed at his comment.

"Better be getting used to it _Malfoy," _saying his name with an emphasis, showing that she noticed that he had reverted to using last names, "You did expect me to call out you name."

"No I didn't now leave me alone," he told her, walking away to the desk, trying to ignore her, but she didn't seem to get the hint.

"Yes you did. I can tell. I don't love you Draco. And I don't think I ever could," she told him harshly. He whirled around to face her, his eyes flaring up in anger at her statement.

"I didn't ask you too! Now leave me alone you mudblood," he yelled into her face, he had stood up in seconds, his face inches from hers. He instantly regretted his words, seeing her eyes well up in tears, "Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that," he pleaded to her, grabbing her hand; she pulled it away, allowing a tear to roll down her face.

"It doesn't matter. I guess I'll always me a mudblood to you Malfoy," she said simply then turned around and sat down on the couch, her back facing him. At first he was mad at himself, then he got mad at her. He yelled to her back, feeling that it was all her fault.

"Fine! Be that way! I see what you're doing Hermione! Your trying to push me away, making it my fault. But this time it's yours. But you won't get rid of me so easily," he told her, calming down and sitting down at the desk, beginning to work on his homework.

_Is he right? Am I just trying to push him away? Am I afraid of what might happen when we get out of here, if we get out of here, _Hermione thought to herself as silence filled the room. Finally the tension in the room dissipated, but neither of them wanted to be the first to confront the other. Soon Hermione began to pace the room. Draco tried his hardest to ignore her, and fought to keep his patience level together. He was deep in thought when he heard a screech coming from where Hermione was. When he looked the space was empty, but then he saw her on the ground with a plant wrapped tightly around her leg, its thorns cutting into it.

"Hermione," he called to her as he reached her body on the floor, seeing that she wasn't breathing. He tried to remove the plant, but it wouldn't remove its grip on her bleeding leg that was beginning to turn purple.

"Fire, I can use fire," he said to himself as he cast a spell that would only ignite the plant and not Hermione's leg. The plant cried out as it turned into ash. He then picked Hermione up bridal style and placed her on the couch, after performing CPR to get her breathing again he inspected her leg. It was swelling and was purple and bruised and noticed that her blood was turning blue as it ran out of her leg. He tried to stay calm as he spoke to the castle.

"Please, help me save her. I don't know what to do," he said, but he was meant with silence. Draco tried again, "Help me save her," he called out but again was meant with silence. He pounded his hand on the floor in frustration, causing his knuckles to bleed. Then he took a few deep breaths and looked around to see what would help him. When his eyes fell on the desk he saw a stack of very thick books. He sighed again.

"I guess I'm doing this on my own," he said to himself then began to read.

**A/N: I know it's short, but I needed to end it there. Cliff hangers are fun. Please review. Thanks, lots of love!**


	7. Chapter 7:Free at Last

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

Draco frantically read the books that were on the desk, occasionally checking to make sure Hermione was alright. He had wrapped her leg and the swelling had gone down slightly, but it was still this ugly purple that Draco worried about. He didn't know what plant it was, so he didn't know what it did, so he had no clue what potion to use. Wrong potion could mean life or death for Hermione, and she was teetering on that ledge already. He tried to get help from the Rock, but he was only met with silence.

"I can't believe this is happening to me," he said to himself as he skimmed through the herbology book, trying to find the plant that had done this to her. It was a relatively dark book, meaning that the plant wasn't in normal school books. He began to pace around the room after sitting for hours not finding the plant in any of the books.

"So you give me books that _don't_ have the plant in it! Wonderful," Draco said into the quiet space, his voice echoing as he began to think about what the books were saying to him. He had found two plants that had the same properties of the plant that had hurt Hermione, meaning only one thing, "It was a hybrid," Draco said out loud as realization hit him. He began to try to work on the antidote.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

"Looks like Hermione is rubbing off on him," Dumbledore said to the Stone face with a small smile.

"I think he always knew the answer, it just took him a minute to understand the information he was given," the Stone face said slowly, his deep voice shaking the room a bit.

"Problem-solving was never his strong suit, thanks to his father always stepping in. If he hadn't figured it out I was going to go in and help him," Dumbledore said with grin now.

"The ever blundering Gryffindor," the Face said with a bark of a laugh, "No matter how much you learn patience my friend you will always have the part of you to just wing it."

"Indeed, but I don't think I'll be around as long as you have to completely learn that particular virtue," Dumbledore told him with a chuckle.

"Too true my friend, but we both know that," the face said, his laugh beginning to rumble the office. They then watched Draco quietly as he worked on the antidote for Hermione.

"I wish you were here to help me Hermione," Draco whispered as he sat on the floor with the various ingredients that had appeared, beginning to work on the antidote for the plant's poison. He read the book that said that it would take an hour for the antidote to be completely done, and then it had to be rubbed on the area where it was attacked, but since the plant was a hybrid, there were two different potions, one to be drunk and the other to be applied. Draco had already completed the one that was supposed to be drunk, now he was working on the one that had to be applied.

Soon the hour was up and the antidote was this thick purple goo, which was what Draco wanted. He unwrapped her leg quickly and tried to breathe normally as the foulest stench reached his nose. He looked at her leg and saw purple pus running out of her wounds. Draco fought through the nausea that was coming up through his throat and gently wiped the pus away before he did anything. He threw away the wrap and sat near Hermione's head, lifting it as he rested the vial on her lips. He opened her bottom lip with his thumb, trying to ignore how soft it was, and dipped the contents into her mouth. He checked her pulse and felt it get stronger by the second. He then moved on to her leg.

He dipped his hand in the purple goo that was in the cauldron, feeling tingles in the tips of his fingers. It felt warm still, which is what the book called for, so Draco slathered the purple goop from her knee down to her ankle. He then grabbed another wrap and bound it around her leg so that the antidote could seep into the wounds. He then just sat and waited, holding her hand, hoping that he wasn't too late.

_Running, always running. I can't take this anymore, I just want him. To hold me, protect me…..love me. I hate always having to look behind my back anymore. I just want to feel safe. *a thing flew past her ear* What was that! Is that Hedwig? Why is she on floor like that? She looks so broken… What was that scream? No, that sounds more like a cackle. Bellatrix. I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go home, to be with him. To get away from this pain. _

Draco heard Hermione stir beside him, "Hermione," he asked her gently to see if she had awoken yet. Suddenly a piercing scream came from her. Draco had to cover his ears as the room began to shake, but Hermione just kept screaming. Draco wrapped her in his arms, whispering soothing words into her ear. He began to rock them back and forth as tears began to fall down both of their faces as Hermione kept screaming. Draco just kept whispering to her, "I love you. You're going to be ok. I love you." After five minutes Hermione stopped screaming, but Draco held on even tighter as she grew quiet. He had gotten behind her so that her back was to his chest, his legs on either side of her. Tears continued to stream down his face.

"Come on Hermione. Please, please, please. You can do this, please, come on," he whispered more to himself than to her. Hermione's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his voice, tears streaming down her face when she gasped, "Draco."

His eyes opened widely at the sound of her voice, he lessened his grip to look into her eyes, and sure enough, her eyes were open. Tears welling up in the beautiful brown orbs that had made him fall in love with. Without thinking he kissed her, allowing himself to enjoy the feel of her soft lips against his. He was shocked when she responded, and he couldn't help but smile against her lips. He broke away to get his breath back, but rested his forehead against hers, a huge smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at," Hermione asked, really speaking for the first time.

"I'm so glad that you're safe," he told her, nuzzling his nose against hers, she smiled at his actions, reminding her of a cat.

"I'm glad I'm safe too. Draco," Hermione whispered, turning serious all of a sudden, Draco opened his eyes, looking into hers, seeing worry.

"What's wrong," Draco asked, wondering if it was her leg that was bothering her.

"I like you, a lot," she told him sheepishly, "I think I'm falling for you."

"Is that a bad thing," Draco asked, chuckling at the nervous look on her face.

"No. I just wanted to tell you. Your voice was what helped me push through the fog," Hermione told him, her confidence building as she continued to look into his grey eyes. Draco rested his forehead back to hers.

"Be with me," he whispered to her. Her eyes were wide with shock.

"But, your mother," Hermione began frantically, but Draco cut her off.

"My mom will be safe. I love you Hermione Granger, please be with me," Draco said, his eyes slightly watery from the crying.

Hermione let the tears fall as she nodded, allowing for all of the pain to wash away. Draco lifted her chin and gently laid his lips on hers, all of the panic from before gone. Suddenly the room began to rumble, small particles falling from the ceiling as the Stone face appearing on the wall.

"You have learned," he said in his deep voice, "How to forgive and to how to love. Dumbledore asked me to inform you Mr. Malfoy, that your mother has been transported to a safe house in Japan. She will be safe there as the Japanese stay out of Europe's affairs," the face scoffed at the last comment then smiled to the couple, "You are free to leave. You should also go to the hospital wing to get that leg checked." Soon the face melded back into the wall. Draco just stared at the wall when they heard some more rumbling as the giant rock that was in front of the door way began to slowly move. Draco and Hermione just sat there until they saw a bright light enter the room.

They could see the Black Lake and the Quidditch pitch. Hermione gave a noise of joy as Draco laughed at the sight of the bright sun. He gave another small kiss to Hermione then picked her up bridal style. Hermione gave a small shriek of shock at the sudden lift.

"Draco! Put me down," she yelled at him and hit his arm as she watched the huge grin on his face.

"Nope, we have to get you to the hospital wing, and this is the fastest way," he told her when they heard a huge yell from behind them.

"What are you doing with my Hermione," someone yelled, Draco turned around slowly, one blonde eyebrow cocked up at the words "my Hermione." When he completed the turn he saw a slightly pissed Harry, and a very read and angry Ron.

**A/N: I know that Draco has been very sweet lately, but now he's going to really be in character. I'm sad I'm not getting reviews *tear tear* Not very nice guys… But I still love you! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8:When the Others Find Out

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

Draco had Hermione in his arms as he turned around to face the angry voice. When he saw that it was Ron and Harry he smirked and said pompously, "If you haven't noticed Pothead and Weasel, she's injured and has to be taken to the hospital."

Ron stomped towards them, his face getting redder by the second, "If you hurt her Ferret I swear to Merlin I'll-."

"You'll what? Try to make me eat slugs again," Draco smirked at the memory, "I didn't hurt her Weasel, you don't have to worry about that." Hermione watched the confrontation, and even though she tried to speak for herself, either Ron or Draco spoke before she could, essentially cutting her off. When Ron began to speak again Hermione closed her eyes tight before speaking.

"Ronald, be quiet! Just be quiet," she said loudly, trying to be heard without yelling. Ron looked at her with wide eyes but closed his mouth. Hermione sighed before she spoke again, "He saved my life. He _did not_ try to hurt me. So please don't try to start a fight, because I really need to get to the hospital wing so that I can finish getting healed please," she slightly pleaded. Ron gave a slight nod and Draco continued to carry her in his arms to the hospital wing. Harry stayed quiet the whole time, and Hermione was worried by this.

"What's wrong Harry," she asked, grabbing his hand as he moved to the side of her and Draco. He squeezed her hand then scowled.

"I don't like this Mione," he told her simply, his brows furrowing in hard concentration.

"Do you trust me," Hermione asked him, Harry looked scandalized at the question.

"Of course I do Mione," he told her; she squeezed his hand, looking him straight in the eye.

"Then trust him," she told him, indicating Draco with her eyes. Draco just continued to walk, staying quiet through their conversation, knowing that that's what she would have wanted. Draco saw Harry nod from the corners of eyes, and noticed the glare he was getting as well. A thousand insults came to his mind but stayed silent as he sneered. He then felt Hermione's hand on his check and smiled down to her as he kissed her palm. Ron and Harry saw this act of affection and both felt a spike of anger, but while Harry's anger left at the look of love in Hermione's eyes, Ron's anger stayed in his heart, feeling betrayed by her.

When they finally reached the hospital wing they saw Dumbledore and McGonagall waiting for them. Draco placed Hermione on one of the beds, seeing the twinkling in Dumbledore's knowing eyes.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy for taking care of her during your time of absence. Madame Pomfrey can take over," McGonagall said to Draco rather dismissively. Draco ignored her tone and sat down next to Hermione on the bed.

"With all due respect Professor, I would like to stay with her, if that's ok," Draco said, not helping but to smirk at her shocked face.

"Oh, of course," McGonagall spluttered as Madame Pomfrey began to work on Hermione's leg. When she unwrapped the leg they were surprised to see that it almost completely healed except for a few irritated scars that were still red.

"You have made a beautiful potion Mr. Malfoy," Madame Pomfrey told him as she performed some minor spells that took away the scars.

"I learned from the best," Draco said and glared at Ron who had snorted, "You have a problem Weasley," Draco asked, his voice asking for a fight.

"Yea, I actually do. What are you doing with Hermione," Ron asked his anger that he had built beginning to show in his eyes.

"Yes, inquiring minds want to know," Harry muttered, Hermione gasped out a laugh and everyone stared at her.

"What? It was funny," she said sheepishly as everyone continued to stare. Then the attention went back Ron and Draco's yelling.

"Why do you suddenly care about her? All you've done is be cruel to her," Ron yelled in Draco's face, by this time Draco had stood up, his hands fisted, ready to punch.

"Don't talk about something you don't know about Weasley," he told Ron, his voice eerily quiet, but the threat was still there.

"I know, I was there that day when you called her mudblood! I was there when you made fun of her teeth, or her hair! I was the every single minute for her! But where were you? Crying to your daddy," Ron said, making his voice sound like a little girl, that was the last straw for Draco.

"I had to! I had to be mean to her! You have a family that loves you Weasley, that are there for you no matter what. I come from a home where any mention of a Muggle-Born being equal and I would get crucioed. I've been trying to protect her the moment You-Know –Who has come back. And that man is not my father! Yes, biologically speaking he is, but that doesn't make him my father. So get better information before you make accusations about how my life is, or hers for that matter," Draco said to Ron, everyone looking at him with wide eyes at what he said, except for Hermione. She looked at him with sympathetic eyes then grabbed his hand to have him sit back down on the bed. She then spoke to Draco, whispering in his ear.

"It's going to be ok," after seeing Draco nod Hermione turned to everyone else in the room, "Professors, Madame Pomfrey, can you leave us four alone for a second? We have a lot to discuss obviously."

Dumbledore smiled and began to lead the two women away, "Of course my dear, we have things to discuss as well," he said to them with a twinkle in his eye. When Hermione was sure that they had some privacy Hermione motioned for Ron and Harry to sit on the bed while Draco moved away to look out of the window, giving them semblance of privacy.

"You two are the bestest friends a girl could ever have, and I couldn't ask for anyone else. But as you both know I am a very capable witch and if he tried to hurt me I would just punch him again," she had gotten multiple snorts from the three of them and she smiled before continuing, "Now I know that you two just have my best interest at heart, but please believe me when I say you can trust him. I need you guys, and we have been through way too much to stop being friends over a guy," she said particularly to Ron who scowled at her comment but she gave him a hug, "I love you guys so much," she said as she wrapped Harry in a hug as well.

"We love you too Hermione," Harry said with a smile on his face as he returned the hug. When Hermione finally let go she looked towards Draco, one eye brow cocked up.

"And you," she told him, Draco turned around, his arms crossed, a smirk on his face.

"What about me," he asked, his eye brow also cocked up as he walked to the bed.

"I want you at least try to be civil to these two. If this," she used her hand to gesture between the two of them, "Is going to work, then we come as a packaged deal. It's either all of us or none of me," she said to him. He smirked at first then put on a serious face.

"Because I was so looking forward to dating Pothead and Weasel," Draco said, sarcasm dripping in his voice, Hermione rolled her eyes and punched him when Harry spoke.

"Because I totally wanted to date a Bouncing Ferret," he said sarcastically as well, but Ron, Draco, and Hermione looking at him with wide eyes at what he said, not getting the joke.

"I was being sarcastic guys," Harry told them, rolling his eyes at their relieved expressions.

"You should work on that Potter, people will actually believe you," Draco told Harry, a smirk on his face.

"Whatever Malfoy," Harry said as the Professors and Madame Pomfrey walked back in.

"You are free to go Ms. Granger. But take it easy on the leg, it's still healing," Madame Pomfrey told Hermione. Hermione nodded as she stood up, using Draco as support to walk. When the four of them left Madame Pomfrey, Dumbledore and McGonagall spoke amongst themselves.

"You-Know-Who is planning something Albus. And it involves that boy," McGonagall told Dumbledore, speaking about Draco.

"I know Minerva, but don't worry. Everything will work out for the best Minerva," Dumbledore, patting her arm before leaving.

**A/N: Oh, did I forget to mention that this was towards the end of HBP? So hopefully you know what that means…. But will he do it?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Pain of Losing Her

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

**A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day! Amazing! Well, this was set towards the end of HBP, so here is when Dumbledore dies, yes, spoilers! So if you haven't read the books or watched the movies then what the hell are you doing reading this? Ok, on with the story!**

About a week later things had been going well for Draco and Hermione. They kept their relationship secret, with only Harry and Ron knowing about it. They would meet anywhere they could, usually in the Room of Requirement. They had been meeting there when Draco decided to tell her something.

"Uh, Hermione," he said to her, feeling his heart begin to beat faster at the sight of her brown eyes looking into his. Hermione noticed that his eyes seemed less cold more and more every day.

"Yes," she asked cheerfully, but then noticed the nervous look on his face and her face fell into worry, "What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something, it's very important, but you're not going to like it," Draco told her, shuffling his feet back and forth. Hermione patted the place on the couch that was next to her. The Room of Requirement had created a little safe haven like where they had gotten trapped; even the furniture looked the same.

"You can tell me anything Draco, you know that," Hermione said as he rested his head on her shoulder. He sighed then looked into her eyes, looking scared and full of panic, it seemed to seep from him.

"You-Know-Who has ordered me to kill Dumbledore," he told her, as straightforward as he could. Many emotions played over her face, shock, fear, worry, eventually shock came back.

"What! You can't! Promise me you won't," Hermione said to him, grabbing his hand.

"I can't promise you that Hermione, and you know that. This has become a lot bigger than just self-preservation. I was also ordered to get Death Eaters into the school somehow," he told her, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"And have you," she asked him, feeling her hand pull away from his. He looked down at the hands sadly before closing his eyes and speaking again.

"Yes," he whispered, feeling defeated as she stood up suddenly, looking at him full of anger and betrayal.

"How could you Draco," she said to him, tears welling up in her eyes. Draco walked over to her trying to hold her but she kept pulling away. Eventually he fell to his knees, grabbing her by the waist, his face to her abdomen, he then looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Please Hermione, understand, I have to do this. Please understand," he pleaded with her, kissing her hands and arms. She stood there stiffly; closing her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face before speaking.

"We aren't coming back next year. We are going on a mission for Dumbledore. I love you," she whispered the last part then pulled out of his grasp and running out of the room. Draco watched her run away, tears continuing to stream down his face. He could feel the pain his heart as he screamed, letting all of the pain out at losing her, pounding his fist on the marble floor so hard, drawing blood. He felt lost without her, he didn't know what to do. But he had to complete his mission, to protect her.

Draco climbed the step of the Astrology tower, wand in hand, feeling broken. His thoughts still on Hermione, he knew that this was to protect her. He didn't know what else to do. Maybe he was a coward, but this was all he knew to do. Dumbledore was facing the away from him when he finally reached the top. Draco could feel the panic begin to bubble up in his throat as Dumbledore turned around, that same twinkle in his eyes.

"You don't have to do this Draco. Let me help you," Dumbledore told him sagely. Draco felt the tears begin to fall.

"You can't help me. No one can help me. You don't understand, I have to do this," Draco pointed his wand at Dumbledore who just stood there.

"You don't have to do this. You can fight this, you can fight him," Dumbledore said to him.

"He'll kill me. He'll kill her," Draco whispered, and raised his wand again that had begun to fall to his side, "I'm sorry." But he couldn't do it, he couldn't bring himself to kill the man that had been only kind to him. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Soon he heard footsteps behind him but he didn't look to see who it was, keeping his eyes trained on Dumbledore, his hands beginning to shake. Then he spelt his aunt's rancid breath as she spoke in his ear, he grimaced.

"Go on my little Draco, kill him. Bring honor to your family," she said in his ear. Draco wanted to run away, but stayed there, soon he heard his god father who had stepped in front of him.

"Severus," Dumbledore said to Snape, but there was a knowing look on his face, as if he knew he was going to die.

"Avada Kedavra," Snape said, but Draco could hear something underlying in it. He didn't know what. He felt the pain and hurt return as he saw Dumbledore fall back through the open way to the courtyard. Snape grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him down the stairs.

"Come on Draco, we need to get out of here," Snape said, his aunt cackling in the background, sending shivers down Draco's spine.

"Why did you do that," Draco asked his godfather, shock on his face.

"You have had to grow up much too quickly Draco. Killing someone would have broken you, taking you into a darkness that I feared you wouldn't be able to return from," Snape said as the quickly walked through the hall of Hogwarts.

"Thank you, for being my father," Draco said to him, Severus looked at him with wide eyes, but nodded. They continued until they were out of the schools grounds using the secret passage ways. Soon they were at the Malfoy Manor, waiting for punishment.

**A/N: A tad shorter than usual, but I hoped you liked it. I'm going to focus mostly on Draco, but I'll switch between his and Hermione's point of views occaisonly. Now we're getting into the Deathly Hollows! Yay! Ok, bye now..**


	10. Chapter 10: About a Year Later

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

It had been almost a year since Draco had seen her. Seen her cream colored skin, her soft curly hair, and her eyes. He missed seeing those beautiful brown eyes that said so much. He missed seeing those eyes, but he didn't like what he saw in them last time, the pain and betrayal. He never wanted to see that in her eyes again, he wanted to see happiness in those eyes, not pain. He had been barely getting any sleep since that night, the night she left him. His mother could see the dark circles under his eyes, the way he slouched over from fatigue when he walked. She also knew that he was listening to Potterwatch. She could hear the voices coming from his bedroom, knowing that he had been up again, and all for that girl.

He knew that they were hunting for horcruxes. Voldemort was becoming antsy, lashing out at his followers even more so than usual, mumbling to himself, his mind was constantly in another place, and he would lose sense of time. Draco knew he was worried about the horcruxes and couldn't help but cheer for Potter, Weasley, and especially Hermione. The house was in constant darkness, no light ever shined through. He felt so dirty whenever he was around his father and aunt. The Malfoy Manor had become a headquarters of sorts and it seemed like he would never escape the darkness.

Hermione knew that she was worrying the boys, she was restless, ready to move on. But they only had one horcrux. Months of running, of feeling like they were going to be attacked at any moment, and they only had one bloody horcrux. Actually, they don't have a horcrux anymore, since Ron destroyed it. That's an upside to things, she guesses. She couldn't help but feel lost. The way she just walked out on him. She was relieved to hear that he hadn't killed Dumbledore, but she missed him so bloody much. She missed his smile, his laugh, and his eyes. She missed the way they seemed to read her like a book, and she never had that electric feeling she got with anyone else. She hated having cotton mouth also, she wished she had some sort of cup or something.

She began to think about the artifacts of the house founders. The diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw, ring of Salazar Slytherin, the sword of Godric Gryffindor, and the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, and that's when it hit her.

"You-Know-Who was obsessed with the founders right," Hermione asked Harry who had been talking to Ron about something. Harry looked at her slightly confused, but answered.

"I believe so. Why," he asked, not understanding where she was going with this.

"Well if he's obsessed with them, who's to say that he wouldn't make horcruxes out of them," Hermione said, Harry and Ron seemed to understand her reasoning by then.

"Brilliant Hermione. Now we just need to figure out where he would hide them," Harry said with a huge, relieved smile on his face, which instantly turned serious when her heard steps outside, "What's that?" He motioned for them to be quiet and stepped outside. Suddenly spells were being thrown. The trio began to run as fast as they could, trying to get away from the snatchers that Ron had warned them about. But soon the Snatchers caught up and as a last resort Hermione casted a swelling spell on Harry so that they couldn't tell you he was.

"We betta take them to Mista Malfoy. Get a nice bounty fo' 'im. What's yo' name," one Snatcher asked Harry who couldn't see the scare because of his swollen face.

"Vernon Dudley," Harry said, not missing a beat. The Snatchers laughed and looked at Hermione with lustful eyes; Ron glared at them, but knew he couldn't do much. Hermione couldn't help but feel dirty after they looked at her body so intensely. Both Ron and Hermione gave them fake names and they were dragged to Malfoy Manor.

Draco was surprised when his parents asked him to verify if it was Harry or not. He looked at the swollen face and saw the scar, but decided to lie.

"It's not him," Draco said after staring into Harry's green eyes. He knew it was Harry, but he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. He didn't want Voldemort to win, he wanted him to lose, and he wanted the light to win. Draco was torn away from his thoughts when he saw Hermione's brown orbs looking at him. They stared at each other for the longest time, not caring who saw. He felt fear creep into his heart when his aunt sent away Ron and Harry into the dungeons and kept Hermione. Before he knew it his aunt was casting the Crucio curse. The screams that came out of her curdled his blood to see the girl he loved writhing in pain.

"What are you doing! Stop! Don't hurt her," Draco called out to his Aunt. His father grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you think you're doing Draco? She's just a mudblood," Lucius hissed in his son's ear. Draco sneered at his father.

"I'm doing the right thing Father. Something you should have done a long time ago," Draco pulled his arm out of his father's grasp and ran to Hermione who was breathing heavily from the pain. His aunt looked at him with shocked and hurt expression.

"But Draco. How could you betray the Dark Lord? All he has ever done was be good to us," Bellatrix said in her baby voice that used to move Draco to be nice to her, but not this time.

"Be good to us? He scared my father into submission and made you crazy! All he has done is caused darkness and pain. I'm sorry Aunt Bellatrix, but I'm not going to be your lackey any longer," Draco said as a small elf dropped a chandelier. Draco lifted up Hermione bridal style and carried her over to the group of people that was standing across from them.

"You stupid elf! You almost killed me! I am your master," Bellatrix yelled in a shrill voice.

"Dobby never meant to kill. Just seriously maim or injure. And Dobby is a free elf," the small elf puffed up his chest, "And is Harry Potter's best friend." The elf began to apparate the group away, but Bellatrix through her dagger that made it through.

Draco collapsed with Hermione in his arms on the watery, sandy beach. She was looking up at him with a small smile.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she placed her hand to his cheek. Draco just nodded as he kissed her palm. Ron was watching them when they heard Harry yelling.

"Help me," he called, the small elf in his arms, tears streaming down his face. The elf had a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad to be Harry Potter's best friend," the elf said, his voice sounding weak as the dagger protruded from his body. Hermione began to cry and held on to Draco, who just watched the scene, not knowing what to do. Harry nodded as he pulled the knife out of the small body, the tears continued to fall. When the elf finally slipped away Harry let out an anguished cry as he held on to the elf's body. Everyone stood there silently, then Luna crouched down beside him, putting her arm around his shoulders.

Harry just continued to let the tears fall, after a few more minutes he looked up, a fire burning in his eyes, "He will pay for all of the deaths he's caused." Ron looked at his friend with sad eyes as he wrapped Hermione in a hug. One tear fell from Draco's eyes, his hands clenched into fists.

"I'll be by your side every step of the way Potter. This war has affected me as well. I'm tired of the dark," Draco said to him, his voice strong with determination. Harry nodded as he clasped Draco's hand and stood up. Carrying Dobby in his arms the group followed him to Shell Cottage.

**A/N: I know this wasn't the best chapter, I'm sorry. But I hope you liked it. Sadly there is only about three chapters left, perhaps an epilogue! Wow, my first story is almost complete! I'm kind of sad now… Well, please review! Till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11:Interlude at Shell Cottage

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

Draco carried Hermione into Shell Cottage, worry causing lines in his pale face. She had finally passed out on the beach after Dobby died. He saw the blood dripping from her arm where his aunt had etched that awful word. Mudblood. She was going to have that marked on her body for the rest of her life. He felt so guilty. Guilty at the fact he was even remotely related to any of the people that had hurt her. He walked up to the front door and nodded to the tall Weasley that had opened the door. Draco just walked past as the Weasley looked at him with wide eyes. Draco heard whispers but ignored him as the half vela led him to a room upstairs. Draco tightened his grip on Hermione when she began to stir in his arms.

"Draco," Hermione asked, her voice sounding weak and raspy from the torture. It had only been a minute, but he knew how much pain one minute can hold, it felt like hours before the pain stopped.

"I'm here love, just go back to sleep," he told her, a sad smile on his face when she smiled up at him and closed her eyes again. Draco placed her on the bed that the vela had indicated too and brushed away some of the hair and tried to the hold back the tears from how weak yet peaceful she looked.

"I need to tend to 'er wounds," the vela said in a heavy French accent that put Draco on edge. Draco gave one last glance to Hermione then nodded and left. Draco had reached the doorway to the sitting room and heard Harry, Ron, and the other Weasley speaking.

"What is he doing here? He could put everything we have been working for in jeopardy. And why with Hermione," the tall Weasley asked, sounding stressed and worried.

"I was with her because I love her. And I'm here to help you guys beat You-Know-Who. I'm tired of always being in the dark," Draco said, moving from out of the shadows, his voice breaking at the last words as he plopped on the couch and began to cry, not ashamed of the tears anymore. He continued to speak, his body shuddering from everything hitting him at once.

"I'm tired of everything. I'm tired of hurting people. And then they hurt her, they knew I loved her and they did it to spite me. I said that I was leaving and they did it to spite me," Draco stopped talking when he felt a large hand on his shoulder and looked into the green eyes of one of his former enemies.

"She's going to be ok Draco. She's strong," Harry told him assuredly, a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, I know that. She's stronger than me. I don't even know what she even sees in me," Draco said, then gave Ron a glare when he heard a snort.

"You and me both Malfoy," Ron said and waited for the sarcastic comeback, but it never came. Instead laughter came out of Draco, and it quickly filled the room. Soon Harry and Ron joined in, laughing until their stomachs began to hurt. Soon Draco was shedding tears of mirth, and was clutching to Harry for support as they continued to laugh. When they finally calmed down they all looked at the older Weasley who just looked at the three of them as if they were crazy. All three looked at him and then looked at each other and immediately started laughing again. The half veela quickly walked down the stairs, looking at the three boys with fire in her eyes.

"Hermione eez esleep, you need to quiet down before you wake 'er," she said to them and soon they quieted down, chuckles still breaking through occasionally. Draco leaned back into the couch, breathing out a content sigh.

"I have never laughed in my entire life. Thanks Weasley," Draco said to Ron. Ron gave him a wide smile and nodded to him. Draco looked to the older Weasley and stood up, sticking his hand out.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, some confidence coming back into his voice. The older Weasley took his hand and shook it.

"Bill Weasley," Bill indicated to his wife, still grasping Draco's hand, "And that is my wife Fleur."

"Ah yes, one of the Triwizard Champions. I thought I recognized you. Draco Malfoy," Draco finally released Bill's hand and shook Fleur's.

"I know who you are," Fleur said, disgust in her voice and eyes as she snapped her hand away from Draco's.

"Fleur," Bill said in a hiss at the way she had acted. Draco gave a small smile as he looked down and stepped away.

"It's ok. I deserve it. I'm rotten to the core remember," Draco said, sadness in his eyes which widened when he heard her voice.

"No, you're not," Hermione said, her voice strong as she clutched on to the wall beside her. Harry and Ron were quickly beside her to help her to the couch, but she shooed them off and walked painstakingly slow down the rest of the stairs. Draco wanted to go to her so many times, but knew that she wanted to do this on her own. She fell once, but stood back up, again shooing away Harry and Ron. Draco felt the tears fall again as she locked on his as she slowly walked to him. He saw the love her eyes and he couldn't help but smile when she finally reached him.

"You," Hermione said forcibly, a fierce look on her face, "are not rotten at all Draco Malfoy. You are a kind man, and would protect anyone you love. So don't you dare ever say that you are rotten ever again. Do you hear me," Hermione said, the fierceness leaving and the sadness creeping in. She grasped his shoulders as her knees gave out again. Draco scooped her up again in bridal style and placed her on the couch. Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him, "You never answered my question."

"I hoped you already knew the answer love," Draco chuckled, as did everyone else at the answer. Hermione swatted his arm.

"I don't know everything," Hermione said indignantly as she crossed her arms.

"Could've fooled us," Ron said, a huge grin on his face, everyone laughed at that. Draco could see the laughter in her eyes, the pain finally leaving her face as her body relaxed into the couch. The five of them spent the rest of the night, enjoying each other's company. Dreading for when they all had to return to reality.

**A/N: I hope this chapter was a lot better than the last one. I thought that this was a little interlude before the battle of Hogwarts. Don't forget to drop a review, lots of love! Till next time~**


	12. Chapter 12: Escape on a Dragon

**Disclaimer: Nope, not Rowling**

** I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! School has been crazy! Finals are coming up, but I have a three day weekend (R.I.P Martin Luther King JR. You are free at last). So in honor of the amazing MLK for giving me and many other people like me the chance to be whoever I want to be, I give you the next chapter to **_**When Even Hogwarts Got Tired of it All.**_

Draco never knew what was going to happen after they came back from the manor, but he didn't expect it to be anything like Hermione becoming his awful aunt. He could tell that she was stressed out about having to become her former torturer, even though she hid it well. She had had nightmares before, and he had to sleep in the same bed as her, much to the chagrin of Harry and Ron, to help her sleep. He didn't like the plan at all, but knew there was no choice as Hermione downed the poly juice potion.

"There has to be a different way to do this. I don't like this plan at all," he told her as he sneered at the form she had taken on. He walked over to her at the sad look on her face and grabbed her arms as tears welled up and she furiously wiped them away.

"I'm hideous," Hermione tried to turn away as she stood in front of Draco, feeling disgusted with herself for feeling so weak at the sight of his sneer.

"You are Hermione. My Hermione, and you are beautiful. Always have and always will be," he said to her as he wrapped her in a hug and felt her sigh into his chest, "I just hate knowing what this is doing to you."

"You know that there is no other way. We have to do it this way," Hermione said quietly as she pulled away and transfigured her clothes to look like Bellatrix Lestrange's current outfit of black. She felt so self-conscious at the tight corset top and leather skirt that had a slit that went high on her thigh. She grabbed her wand and Draco changed it to like _hers._ Hermione hated the way she was feeling and didn't say anything as she walked out of the cottage and saw that Harry and Ron had wands in hand at the sight of her. She smirked at their reactions as they slowly lowered their wands.

"I guess I don't have to ask how I look then," she said and couldn't help but laugh at their faces, "Can you please not look like that. You are going to make me nervous."

"Sorry, it's just weird hearing your voice with her face," Harry said as he gave her a shy smile and pulled out the invisibility cloak and Ron began to transfigure his clothes to look like a Death Eater that they had seen before. Draco felt a bit weirded out at the fierce look that Ron had on his face. Full of anger and contempt, just like a Death Eater.

"Ok," Harry began to say to tell them the plan again, "So Griphook is going to be under the cloak with me and Draco while Hermione and Ron walk in."

"I think that Draco should be with me and Hermione. It makes sense, since he is closely associated with You-Know-Who," Ron said and Harry nodded as he agreed and they set off to Gringgotts bank. When they stepped into the bank Draco could feel the nervousness roll off of Hermione as she unsuccessfully tried to sound evil. He smirked and knew that it helped with the performance they were doing. Soon the goblin led them to the back and they got onto the trolley that would take them to the vault. Hermione quickly casted the confundus charm so that Griphook could climb up to the front and drive. Draco felt his stomach in his throat as they whizzed through the expansive cave system. Soon they came to a water fall and when they passed through everyone was looking back to their usual selves.

"What was that," Harry yelled above the roar of the fountain after they passed through, all of them soaking wet.

"It makes sure that people can't hide," the goblin answered, his tone of voice sounding slightly annoyed. They finally reached the vault and Draco looked sadly at the pitiful albino dragon that was sitting on the floor. It body lined with scabs and bruises and cuts all over its body.

"This is cruel! How could you do this," Hermione shrieked as she looked at the dragon. Harry grabbed her forearm and looked pointedly at her before speaking in a fierce tone.

"Not the time Hermione. Come on. We have to hurry," Harry said and they all walked to the vault. The goblin opened up the vault and Draco began to fear prickle up in the back of his mind: it was all too easy. When they saw the treasures that were lying inside, that fear turned into dread.

"Do you know what it looks like Potter," Draco asked, looking around the packed room. Harry shook his head as he looked around as well, panic clear on all of their faces. Soon Harry's green eyes landed on the goblet that they were looking for.

"There it is," Harry said excitedly. Draco couldn't help the sarcastic tone that left his mouth.

"Great Potter," he replied in the same fake enthusiasm, "now can you get it so we can get the bloody hell out of here," Draco bellowed and Harry began to climb the mountain of treasures when all of a sudden they heard a pop, and Draco looked at the treasures as they began to replicate, quickly.

"Hurry up Harry," Ron and Hermione told him as they began to become enclosed in the room full of the replicating treasures. Harry strained to grab the goblet, and he was only a couple of inches away.

"For Merlin's sake! Are you a bloody wizard or not," Draco yelled and grabbed on to Hermione as she grabbed on to Ron to make sure that they didn't get separated. Harry used his wand to summon the goblet and everyone quickly left the room as the alarms went off and Griphook snatched the sword that Ron had been carrying.

"You slimy git! You betrayed us," Ron bellowed as he looked ready to kill the goblin.

"You are unworthy to carry such a great sword. It rightfully belongs to us," the goblin hissed as they became attacked from all sides as the goblins came running in. The group used the dragon to protect them as it began to breathe fire at anything and everything since it couldn't see anything. Hermione dragged them to a top landing and pointed her wand at some of the chains on the dragon.

"The only way out is up, and the only way up is this dragon," she told them and Ron and Draco looked at her as if she was crazy as Harry began to fight off the goblins.

"Are you bloody crazy? We can't ride out on a bloody dragon," Ron yelled as he began to help Harry fight of the ever coming goblins, soon there was a couple of seconds of silence as the spells weren't being thrown around.

"No time to argue Ronald," Hermione said and blasted the chains and as the dragon began to straighten up and stretch it's body, letting out a fierce roar of triumph and jumped onto it's back. Draco and Harry soon followed and Ron just stood there, awe struck.

"Will you get on here Weasley? We have no time for this," Draco sneered at Ron and Ron stepped back a couple of feet to get a running start. Fear was easily shown on his face as he landed on the dragon and had a death grip on it. Hermione used a spell to get the dragon moving and soon they were crawling out of the deep cavern that was Gringotts. Draco's heart was beating fast as he tried his hardest to stay on the dragon, looking to Hermione to make sure she had a good grip as well, ready at any moment to grab her if she fell. When they got through to the city they heard screams as the many witches and wizards saw the beat up albino dragon. Draco felt panic as the dragon struggled to get into the air, crashing into the different buildings, but soon they were up in the air and Draco let out a huge whoop of excitement.

"Hey Draco," Harry called to him and Draco looked behind him where Harry was, a huge smile on his face, "You're on a dragon," Harry said to him as the trio laughed at the joke that Harry had made. Draco sneered and looked forward, enjoying the feel of the air as they flew into the sky, preparing himself for the battle that was about to come.

**Hope that that was a good chapter. Again Im sorry for not updating sooner, I'll start updating normally again once finals are over. Don't forget to drop a review, much love to you all! Toodles!**


	13. Chapter 13:When All Hell Breaks Loose

**A/N: So much for updating sooner. Sorry about that, I've just been really busy. So, here you go. Please review!**

The group flew over a lake and decided to jump. Draco smirked at Hermione as he let go of the dragon and fell into the cold water. He could hear the muffled splashes as the trio followed him and came up for air. Ron and Hermione popped up next, but no Harry.

"Where's Potter," Draco called and he could see the instantaneous panic on the friends' faces and Draco went under again, seeing Harry fight against himself in the water. Draco swam to him and quickly grabbed him and pulled him up for air. Draco pushed Harry onto land and Ron and Hermione were quickly behind him.

"What the hell happened back there Potter," Draco asked, more worried than he cared to share,

"I was seeing through his mind again. He's planning something at Hogwarts. We need to go there quickly," Harry said and began walking away from the edge of the lake. Hermione pulled out some dittany and everyone began to dry themselves off with their wands.

"You have to block him Harry," Hermione said desperately as she sat on the ground, Draco instantly moving closer to her.

"This time was different. He didn't know I was there. He seemed a lot more frantic and crazy. He's losing control. It makes him more vulnerable but more volatile," Harry said, finally dry and Hermione spoke again, the voice of reason among the Gryffindors.

"Ok, well, we need to plan a way to get into Hog-."

"Either way Hermione it's all going to go to hell," Harry said, cutting her off. Hermione shrugged and they gather their things, apparating to Hogsmeade. Alarms went off, signaling that they had arrived and they snuck into Hogshead. That's when they came face to face with Albus Dumbledore, or who they thought was Albus Dumbledore, but then quickly realized it wasn't him. Hermione could see the panic on Draco's face at the sight of him that had taken a few minutes to dissipate.

"You were the one that I was seeing in the mirror," Harry gasped out and the man grunted.

"So what mission has brother sent you on this time that's likely to get you killed," he said as he poured himself and the others glasses of fire whiskey. Draco quickly gulped his, ignoring the look that he was getting from Hermione as he sat next to her at the table.

"We can't tell you that," Harry said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Abeforth. Why can't you tell me? It hasn't something to do with my life doesn't it," he said gruffly.

"We have a mission from Dumbledore. That's all you need to know," Harry answered and Abeforth snorted.

"Sounds just like Albus, sending a boy to do his dirty work. That's how he was," Abeforth said, refilling his glass, "Why do you follow him when he's dead?"

"I trust him," Harry said.

"That's a boy's answer. I don't want a boy's answer," Abeforth slammed his fist on the table then got up to leave to a different room. Hermione began to walk around and came to a picture of a young girl in a meadow, a small smile on her gentle face.

"Who's this," Hermione whispered and Abeforth reappeared behind her.

"That's Ariana, our sister," he said to Hermione then turned to the portrait, "You know what to do." Ariana nodded then disappeared into the meadow and soon she was reappearing with another figure. At first they were dark specs and the four wizards pulled out their wands till they realized who it was.

"Is that," Ron began, squinting into the painting, "Is that Neville?" Neville showed up next to Ariana and the portrait opened up to reveal a cave. Hermione grabbed Neville into a hug and Neville smiled as he greeted them.

"Merlin Neville, you look like crap," Ron said and Hermione was worrying over the boy, much to Draco's chagrin. He had bruises, new and old all over his face, his clothes smudged and frayed at the collar, singe marks all over them. Draco stayed to the back as Neville relayed his story.

"You think this is bad? You should see Seamus, he's worse."

"What the hell is going on over there," Harry exclaimed and Draco watched the exchange.

"The new DADA teachers, the Carrows. Except instead of defending _against_ the dark arts, they like to practice it. And they love to practice it on us. Got this one from refusing to practice Crucio on a second year for punishment they did it to me," Neville said, pointing to his black eye.

"Oh Neville," Hermione said patting his arm, Draco sneered at the contact but still remained silent.

"How's Ginny," Harry asked, and Draco could see the love and worry on the boy's face.

"She's ok. She misses you though Harry. Oh yea, we reformed the DA. Now we are hiding out in the Room of Requirement to get away from the Carrows," Neville said as he opened the portrait and hopeful and excited faces looked at the group as Ginny glomped Harry into a hug.

"It's like I'm Frankie First year," Ron said next to Draco, "I am her brother."

"Yea, but she's got plenty of brothers," Seamus chirped in, "She only got one Harry."

"Shut up Seamus," Ron grumbled out and Draco smirked.

"So, what's the plan Harry," Neville said, looking to their leader.

"We have to look for something," Harry said to the hopeful faces.

"What is it," Seamus asked.

"We don't know," Harry asked, the faces began to fall.

"Where is it," Seamus asked, still the DA's voice at the moment.

"We don't know that either. I know it's not much to go on."

"That's nothing to go on," Seamus grumbled out and then he noticed Draco standing to the side, "What the hell is he doing here? He's one of them." Draco was about to say something but Harry spoke first.

"He's helping us. If you trust me, you'll trust him. So we are going to go start looking for the object and," Harry was cut off when more people began to walk through the portrait hole and all you saw was red hair. Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all went to the red heads, giving them tight hugs.

"Snape is calling for everyone to the Great Hall," Dean said as he walked into the Room and everyone gathered their stuff and began the walk down to the hall, disguised in Hogwarts uniforms. Hermione and Draco looked at each other and before they left the safety of the Room of Requirement they moved to the side, out of everyone's way.

"Hermione," Draco began but she cut him off as she grabbed his collar and pulled him down to kiss her. He didn't fight the love that was in his heart as he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist as they kissed each other gently but passionately. They finally pulled away, breathing heavily to get back some air that they had lost and Draco touched his forehead to hers, both their eyes closed as they nuzzled each other's noses, breathing in each other's scent, holding on as if for dear life.

"No matter what happens," Hermione began, "I will always love you. Just promise me you'll stay safe."

"Only if you promise me the same thing. If anything happened to you, I would be lost," Draco said and Ron called them, pulling their attention back to the group that was migrating out of Room of Requirement. The Order gathered into a smaller group as Harry joined the students and left, blending in perfectly. Draco and Hermione stayed close to each other, but refused to look at each other or touch each other for fear of loss of concentration. After waiting fifteen minutes they followed the students out and waited outside of the Great Hall doors. Hermione looked around and saw all of the faces that she had grown up with, they were her family, and she knew that that's why she fought Voldemort, to protect them and the generations that would come later.

Draco could hear Snape talk about giving Harry Potter and knew that it was all an act. He knew the true story of Severus Snape, but was sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone. That's when he heard Harry reveal himself. Draco took a few deep breaths and entered with the rest of the Order. Everyone gasped at the sight of them, but whispers became rampant at the sight of Draco standing next to them, his head held high. Harry stepped out farther to stand directly in front of Snape, hate rolling off of him in waves.

"How dare you stand where he stood! Tell them how it happened that night. How you looked him in the eye, a man who trusted you, and you killed him," Harry yelled for everyone to hear. Draco wanted to correct Harry, tell him he's got it wrong, but knew he couldn't, because he knew that it wasn't the right time, and he wasn't the right person. That's when all hell broke loose. 

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter! I know it's not exact but I don't have the time to make it exact, so there you go! Please review!**


	14. The End of Hell,the Beginning of Freedom

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long, I've just been mega busy and haven't really had any inspiration. It will be finished! I promise, it just might take a while. Please forgive me? Well, here is the next chapter.**

Draco didn't know what to do. He could smell the blood, sweat and death in the air. He didn't know how long they had been fighting, and he didn't know where Hermione was, which caused him to slightly panic. He tried to keep it under control as he helped comrades fight Death Eaters. He felt his spine cringe at every piercing scream he heard. He had terrible thoughts running through his mind of Hermione being hurt, or worse. He tried to block them as he helped some Gryffindor fifth year fight off a rather large Death Eater. He was at least 6'5'', and had long, matted hair that Draco swears he could see bugs begin to crawl in and out of. His black clothes were dusty and reeked of sweat and blood. Draco tried his hardest to keep his emotionless face, and fought the urge to gag at the sight of the man. Draco didn't recognize the man, so he assumed that he wasn't in Voldemort's inner circle. The fifth year girl and Draco seemed to work seamlessly together for some reason and were able to take down the ugly man.

Draco turned to the girl. "You need to leave," he said to her, realizing that she wasn't in fifth year but in fourth. He thought McGonagall had evacuated all of the students under sixth year, but a few must have slipped by.

"I'm going to fight. No matter what, I'm going to fight," she told him, her hair plastered to her face, holes in her clothes, and a fierce look on her face. Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair; showing how truly lost and panicked he felt right now.

"Fine, you can stay. But stay away from the main battle ground at least," he told her and watched her nod, then continued, "If I see you around here again I'll take you away from here. Understand me?" She nodded again and ran off, a huge smile on her face and Draco shook his head as he mumbled, "Bloody Gryffindors." All of a sudden he heard a blast coming from down a ways in the castle. He felt the vibrations through the ground and could feel the wind and rubble hit his face. He heard yelling and sobbing and ran as fast as he could over the bits of wall without tripping. He came to four red heads and Harry and Hermione all surrounded by a wall that had been blasted in.

"No! No Fred! No," one of the older Weasleys' screamed at Fred on the ground as he tried to dig through the large pieces of wall. Draco instantly knew what happened as he saw all of the crying faces. He ran over and tried to help Ron, George, and the elder Weasley dig through the rubble. Harry and Hermione soon joined in and they came face to face with the cold body of Fred, the ghost of his last laugh etched on his face. Draco couldn't help but let a few tears fall as the broken scream of George echoed through the hall. Ron grabbed on to him and the elder Weasley as they all cried together. Hermione clutched on to Harry and Draco just stood to the side as they mourned the loss of their loved one. Hermione broke away from Harry and ran to him, sobbing into his chest. Harry cast a spell to levitate Fred and they all walked together to the Great Hall.

As they entered Hermione let out another broken sob as they came into view of Lupin and Tonks. Draco clutched on to her as he led them to a place to sit down as the sobs came rolling through her body. More tears fell down his face as he saw all of the injured and dead. Classmates and friends. The tears and moans of the wounded, in both body and heart did not stop. He squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears and tried to comfort Hermione.

"Shh, it'll be ok," he whispered to her over and over again as he ran a hand through her hair. He grabbed her chin and gave her a hard kiss, needing the contact, to know that she was alive. He could taste their tears and held onto her even tighter when he finally released her from their kiss.

"I need you to get through this Hermione," he told her, his voice gruff, but Hermione could hear the pain and worry. Soon it became thick again with tears, "I need you to get through this. For them," he nodded toward the bodies, "For the Weasley's, for your parents, for Harry and Ron, for me. I need you to stay focused. Can you do that?" She nodded and Draco hugged her close again. He whispered to her as her body began to shake from the sorrow, "It's ok to cry baby. It's ok to let it out." Hermione looked back up to him, her tears flowing free and she touched face softly.

"You too," she whispered and Draco nodded, also letting his tears free, then suddenly they had pain in their ears as a hissing invaded them. Draco and Hermione, and everyone except Harry who just looked up at the ceiling, clutched their ears as they listened.

"You have fought valiantly," Voldemort's hiss echoed, "But you are heavily outnumbered. You have one hour to take care of your wounded and dead," it was silent and Draco watched Harry, an intense look on his face, "To you Harry Potter. You will meet me in the Forbidden Forest in one hour, or suffer the consequences. You have one hour." He repeated and the pain stopped. Draco removed his hands from his ears but he never tor his gaze away from Harry. He watched as Harry walked out of the hall, the chaos hiding his exit. Draco stood up suddenly and dragged Hermione behind him. Ron noticed this as he held his grieving mother, and after passing her to George he followed as well.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Potter," Draco called behind him and soon Harry turned around, the two enemies now friends facing each other.

"I'm going to the Forbidden Forest, I'm going to face him," Harry said, a look of determination in his eyes.

"Are you crazy," Draco yelled, letting go of Hermione. Ron moved next to her and placed an arm around her shoulder as Draco spoke, "He's going to kill you as soon as look at you! What do we have to gain if you're dead Harry?" Harry looked taken aback when Draco said his name, but shook his head.

"I have to try," he said simply and Hermione stepped forward.

"I'll go with you," Hermione said as the tears began again. Harry shook his head no and Hermione ran to him, hugging him close as she kept repeated, "Let me come with you. I'll go with you," over and over again. Draco watched and stepped away as Ron stepped forward, clutching on to his two best friends. Hermione moved as the brothers hugged.

"You do what you have to do Harry," Ron said and Harry nodded. Draco just watched the three of them, how connected they truly were, he realized he would never, could never, have that. Harry looked back at Draco and they moved towards each other. They grasped each other's forearms as Harry spoke, "You take care of her." Draco tried his best to smirk.

"You act like this is goodbye Potter," he said to him and Harry gave the tiniest of smiles. Harry stepped away and the three watched him walk away, out into the quiet castle. Draco turned to Hermione and she held on to him again.

"Now all we can do is wait," he said and they walked back to the sadness and despair that was now the Great Hall.

~0~0~0~

It was quiet. Everyone knew that Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, left to face Lord Voldemort. Draco just looked around, the moaning finally ending, and some laughter had started to creep in, trying to diffuse the tension that had settled over everyone. Draco looked up at the ceiling and noticed a faint light starting to creep in.

"It's morning," he said to no one in particular, and Hermione scooted closer to him, trying to get some warmth. Draco looked down at her as he rubbed her back and that's when they felt the ground begin to shake. Draco immediately knew something was wrong and he dragged Hermione outside to see what was happening. He was met with hundreds of Voldemort's Army marching towards the castle, smiles and grimaces on their faces, and Hagrid in the back, in chains, carrying the body of Harry Potter. Draco's eyes widened as he whispered, "No."

They heard a yell and everyone watched as Ginny ran towards them, wand drawn, ready to fight, tears streaking down her face. Mr. Weasley ran up to grab her, keeping her away from the black clad army. Ginny clutched on to her father as Voldemort glided up, a huge smile on his face.

"Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, is dead," his voice rang out and everyone fell silent, "Your savior is gone. But I am forgiving and will allow anyone to come to my side and join me," he said, the smile still on his face. Draco fought back a shiver at the sight of his gross happiness. Nobody moved, and Draco scanned the crowds when all of a sudden his parents moved to be next to Voldemort.

"Come on Draco," his father cooed and Draco just sneered, "Come on Draco, let's go."

"Yes Draco, listen to your parents, come on," Voldemort said as he made a hand gesture for Draco to move, and he did, bringing Hermione along with him, as he held on to her hand. He could feel her fear and stopped to where Ginny and Mr. Weasley were. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but he looked dead in his father's eyes.

"I think I'll be staying here Father," he turned to his mother and gave her a gentle smile which she returned, "I'll be sure to send the wedding invitation mother." His mother's smile got a tad wider, which she quickly hid, and grabbed Lucius and dragged him away to the front gates. Draco watched his father scowl as he followed his wife away from the brewing center. Voldemort's smile became a sneer and Draco returned it as he walked with Hermione back into the crowd. Voldemort tore his eyes away from the couple and his smile returned as he looked at the crowd of fighters.

"Anyone else," he asked in a hiss and everyone watched as Neville hobbled forward. Draco couldn't believe his eyes as a battered Neville looked up, a sad look on his face. But after a certain point he didn't walk anymore and Draco realized that he was going to speak.

"I would like to say something," Neville said and Voldemort clenched his hand around his wand and a grimace lifted his face, and he looked like he was about to kill him, but he replied with a clenched jaw.

"I'm sure we are all fascinated by what you have to say Neville Longbottom," Voldemort hissed and Neville continued to look down, clutching the Sorting Hat tightly.

"It doesn't matter that Harry's dead," Neville began and Draco thought he heard Seamus tell him to stand down, but Draco was rooting for otherwise, and he got his wish, so Neville continued, "People die every day. Our loved ones, our family, our friends. Doesn't mean they left us. People like Remus, Tonks, Fred," Neville looked at George who nodded to him, "They will always be in here," he gestured to his chest, "And so will Harry. Because his heart did beat for us. And we should always remember him, for what he's done for us. Not to let him die in vain," he looked at Voldemort straight in the eyes, and Draco realized at that very moment why Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor, "But you will," Neville yelled and Voldemort and his minions cackled, but he continued, "Because you know nothing but hate. You will die in vain." Suddenly Neville pulled out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms, and relieved laughter and chaos ensued.

Draco and Hermione began battling Death Eaters as they escaped to the Great Hall. They watched as Harry ran away from Voldemort, huge smiles on their faces as they finally made it inside. Harry was helping them defend against the oncoming Death Eaters. A huge blast from the end of Kingsley's wand allowed them to close the large doors and soon the Golden Trio and Draco were together.

"The last horcrux is the snake. Once we kill it Voldemort can be defeated. I think we should corner it and try to kill it," Harry suggested and Draco shook his head. The trio waited for him to elaborate.

"That snake is smart, really smart. It won't fall for it," Draco explained, but Harry looked exasperated.

"Unless you have any better ideas, I think that's the best plan we've got. We should at least try it," Harry said and Draco just shrugged.

"Fine, but if it fails we all know who to blame," Draco said, and Harry glared at him. When Draco smirked Harry stopped and smiled back. They talked for a few more seconds and told all of the DA members and Order of the Phoenix members to kill the snake if they see it. Once they were all informed they split up into teams, Draco with Hermione, and Ron with Harry. Draco and Hermione ran around the castle, searching desperately for the snake. They had gotten the old basilisk teeth from the Chamber after Ron's wonderful thought, and now their hearts were beating from fear and pressure. Soon they came to some stairs and the large snake was sliding down them. Draco nodded to Hermione as he moved away from her slowly. Hermione grabbed a small rock and threw it at the snake to get its attention. It whirled around, hissing at her as it slid up to her. Draco appeared behind it, trying to stay as quiet as possible as he came at it with the basilisk fang. He missed.

The snake hissed and jumped at Hermione. Draco moved her out of the way and the snake slid away. Draco began to get frustrated. He was tired, hungry, and wanted to end all of the fighting. He was tired of it all. He looked into space as he thought about how much pain everyone was going through, both emotional and physical, this very second, and a single tear slid down his cheek. He looked at Hermione as she wiped the tear away with the pad of her thumb. She placed her hands on his cheeks as she looked into his eyes.

"It's almost over," she whispered and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "We are almost free." Draco could only nod as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the new epicenter of fighting, the Great Hall. They immediately entered into the fray, battling Death Eater after Death Eater. Draco felt almost exhilarated when he discarded of another one of Voldemort's minions. But then he heard the laugh. The cold, heartless laugh of his Aunt when she was about to kill someone, brutally. He looked and saw Ginny standing behind her mother, who was wand to wand with Bellatrix.

"How are your little kiddies going to survive after I kill you? Just like how I killed your precious Freddie," Bellatrix cackled out and Molly turned red with anger as her bright red hair whipped around her. She pointed her wanted and flicked it. A shock came over Bellatrix's face as she turned to stone, then broke into thousands of pieces. Draco grinned at the thought of never having to see that woman ever again. Soon his joy came to an end when a commotion was heard outside. He grabbed Hermione and dragged her out as the sight of Neville cutting off the head of the snake came into view. Draco let out a small whoop as the continued outside. That's when they saw it.

It was Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter, standing across from each other, wands in their hands. It was silent as everyone watched. The two enemies just stared into each other's eyes, evil red looking into glittering green. Draco held his breath as he watched; his hand gripping Hermione's tighter. Voldemort and Harry lifted their wands at the same time, and through the quiet their voices echoed, on yelling _Avada Kedavra,_ and the other yelling _Expelliarmus. _Two streams of light jetted out of either wand, the red of Harry's spell slightly over powering the green of Voldemort's. Then their wands left their hands and time seemed to slow as they each tried to be the first one to get their own. Draco watched, transfixed at the power that emanated from the two wizards. And then like that it was over.

Harry's spell overcame Voldemort's, striking him and sending the wand into Harry's waiting hands. Voldemort's shrieks of pain rent through the air as he clawed at his face, bits of him falling off and floating into the air. Draco was shocked, as was everyone else. It was finally over. No more pain, no more suffering. The death and fear was finally gone. Draco looked around the ruins of the castle, and saw all of the shocked faces. Even Harry's was a face of disbelief. Draco could feel a small tugging on his hand and looked at Hermione's golden brown eyes. He saw tears begin to form, and he felt his own sting his eyes as well. They looked into each other's eyes, then Draco pulled her into a tight hug. Her scent overcoming his senses. He could feel her body begin to shake from relief and he grabbed her chin to make her look at him. He had a small smile on his face as a few tears fell down his face. But they were happy tears.

"It's over," he whispered, the smile grew, "We are finally free." Hermione also began to smile, happy tears also falling down her face. Draco began to laugh and dragging her into a silly, awkward dance that was to his own beat. Hermione began to laugh as well, and it made Draco even happier to hear her voice. Soon they slowed to a stop, and Draco placed his arm around her shoulder as they looked at the ruins of Hogwarts, their home.

"We'll fix it," Hermione said, hope and strength in her voice, "We'll make it even better than before. Brand new classrooms for the students, fresh dorms and bathrooms. It'll be great," she said with so much passion that Draco had to admire her. He smiled at her then looked at the ruins, imagining her dream.

"And there will be no more rivalry between the houses," he said and Hermione looked up at him, "Everyone will get along. There would be no more racism or prejudice. And our children will be the brightest. One in Slytherin like their father, and one in Gryffindor like their mother."

"Would it be a girl or boy that would be in Slytherin," Hermione asked, a small smile lifting her lips as she imagined a curly blonde headed girl with her father's eyes and a straight brown headed boy with her eyes.

"The girl of course," he said matter-of-factly and Hermione chuckled as he continued, "She would have her mother's beauty. And her smarts. And be at the top of her class. And our son would be the Gryffindor Quidditch star, and be brilliant at potions. And get all of the girls."

"Like his father," Hermione cut in and Draco turned to her as he grabbed her hands, kissing them.

"It was always you," he whispered, "It was always you. From the moment you showed Ron Weasley up in charms class. It was you," he said and Hermione crushed her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her, sinking into her kiss. It felt desperate, yet full of love, and Draco sighed in content. He pulled away and gave her a small peck as he grabbed her hand and brought her into the Great Hall. He felt the relief in the room, and heard some laughter as everyone finally took a breath. It was finally over. He noticed Harry and Ron and nudged Hermione to go see them.

"Go on," he told her, "Go see your brothers." She nodded and gave him another hard kiss before she walked over to them. Harry and Draco made eye contact for a second from across the way, then Harry waved him over. Draco was reluctant at first, but as Harry became more adamant he walked over to them. He noticed Harry had the Elder wand in his hands, but didn't say anything as they walked out to the bridge that connected the castle grounds to the road to Hogsmeade. Harry stepped out to the edge and looked out over the horizon.

"It was never his," Harry said, breaking the silence that had come over the group. Draco watched as Harry looked at the wand in his hand.

"How," Ron asked, and as Harry stayed silent, Draco knew that he was never going to answer that question. A small smile came over his face, a glint in his emerald eyes.

"What are you going to do with it," Draco asked, curiosity getting the better of him. At that moment Harry snapped the wand in half and threw the pieces over the edge of the bridge. Ron, Hermione, And Draco all looked at him with shocked eyes. Then Draco started yelling.

"Are you crazy," Draco screeched, and Harry just looked at him, the same small smile on his face, "That was the bloody Elder wand. The most powerful wand any wizard could possess. You would have been the true master of death!"

"No one would ever be the true master of death," Harry said calmly and Draco just stared at him with wide eyes, "We will all die eventually Draco. And no one deserves that much power. Not even me." Draco calmed down at that, and blew out a deep breath. Ron still seemed surprised at what Harry had done, and had begun to turn red, but stayed silent. Hermione looked the least chocked of all as she wrapped an arm around Draco's waist.

"What now," she asked, seeming calm and happy. Draco placed his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer.

"We rebuild," Harry said and took a deep breath, "And live. Just like we were always meant to." Harry walked away from the edge of the bridge, Ron followed, and so did Hermione and Draco. They had a full life ahead of them, and Draco never felt happier or freer than now. He smiled up at the rising sun, gave Hermione a kiss on the head, and prepared for the life that was awaiting them.

**A/N: That's it! That's the end of the story! BUT! There will be an epilogue! YAY! I have a lot of it written down, and I promise it will not be months before I update it again! Don't worry, Hogwarts will be making a comeback. Hope you all enjoyed this story, and please review! Thanks everyone! **


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

It's been an entire year since the Battle of Hogwarts, and it was the "_First Annual Battle of Hogwarts Ball." _Draco was nervous about two things; how people were going to react to a former Death Eater being there, even if he did fight on the side of the light, and how he was going to propose to Hermione.

They had been together for some time, and with the help of Harry and Ginny, who probably knew her best, he found a perfect ring and had decided to propose tonight. So, he was nervous. He couldn't stop fidgeting with his tuxedo, and looked in the mirror every ten seconds to make sure he looked ok. Hermione also seemed to have been taking forever, and he had begun to worry that she was mad at him for some odd reason or another. He was about to call up the stairs, but at that moment she stepped out of their bedroom to the top of the stairs, the hallway light illuminating her perfectly. Draco stood there shocked as she walked down the stairs, totally drinking her in. She had on an emerald green strapless dress with sliver flower accents. It had a high slit up her left thigh that cut high, but the ruffles cascaded down perfectly so that it covered her leg unless she took a step with her silver clad foot. Her hair was in a high up-do, with curls framing her face. She kept her make up natural, except the bright red lipstick that made Draco want to kiss her over and over again.

Her look was completed with the emerald green and silver jewelry that he had gotten her for the occasion. She had said he could pick the jewelry as long as it was those two colors, so he did, and she practically fainted at the sight of them. He had gone all out with the emerald drop earrings, silver and emerald necklace and bracelet, and the small emerald and silver ring. He had a huge smile on his face at the memory, and continued to smile at her as she met him at the bottom of the stairs. She smiled as well, which became a grin as he kissed her hand gently.

"Ready to go," he asked softly and she took a deep breath, her heart beating faster than ever, then she nodded.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied and he nodded, taking her arm and leading her out the door and to the apparation point. He held her close to him as they apparated to the front of Hogwarts. When they got there it was quiet and ominous. The energy that had been there seemed stronger than ever since the Battle, and it made Draco feel sad yet strong. All of the memories of that day, and of the years started flooding his mind, and he shook his head to break his reverie when he felt Hermione leave his arms and walk over to the memorial.

The Battle of Hogwarts memorial was a large slab of marble with the Hogwarts crest at the top, engraved into it, underneath were the words, "Here are the names of the brave witches and wizards that laid down their lies so that we could continue to be free. They, and others, will forever be remembered for the price they paid to protect us." Draco began to read the names, recognizing few, knowing many. He could hear Hermione begin to sniffle a bit as she kissed Fred's, Remus', and Tonk's names. He placed his hand gently on her arm, pulling her towards him.

"Come on love," he whispered gently into ear, she nodded and looked at the beautifully lit way that led up to the castle. They could see the lights from the castle, but it was silent as they walked up the trail to get into the thestral drawn carriages. Draco held her as they stayed silent as they rode up into the main court yard of the castle. They both took deep breaths as they felt the energy flow in and out of them. They could feel the magic pump throughout their bodies and throughout the castle. The castle was different since they had rebuilt it, it seemed stronger, more fortified since the battle. Draco thought perhaps it was all the people that had laid down their lives to protect it, or maybe the magic that was used to rebuild it was sucked into the stone. But Draco felt more at home there than ever before, especially with Hermione by his side.

He looked down to her and placed his arm out for her to take, "Shall we, madam," he said exaggeratedly. Hermione smiled and giggled a bit, which she rarely did.

"We shall Mr. Malfoy," she replied, giving him a curtsy. He loved being able to joke with her, now that they had time to be free and have fun. They had huge grins on as they stepped through the large wooden doors of the Great Hall. It was packed with people who stopped to see who had entered. At the sight of the two war heroes there was a thunderous applause. He saw Hermione blush but picked up her head, as he did the same. She had a huge smile on her face as he held a face of indifference. It was how he was. But when Molly and Arthur walked up to them his cold exterior melted and was replaced with a smile. Molly and Draco had gotten particularly close after the battle, accepting him immediately, and loving him as if he was her son. He felt much gratitude for the women that showed him love like a mother should. He gave her a quick hug and kiss, and gave Arthur a firm handshake.

"Draco and Hermione, dears, how wonderful it is to see you. We've missed you at the family dinners," Molly said, a bright smile, but Draco could see sadness in her eyes. He could tell she was missing Fred.

"We're sorry about that Molly," Draco said, the smile he had reaching his eyes, "We've been busy with Ministry business, but we will be there next Sunday. How have you been?"

"Good, the house has finally been finished," Arthur replied, "We would love it if you two would come and see what we've done with it."

"Of course Arthur," Hermione spoke this time, "We would love it. Maybe we could pop by next Tuesday, before we all have dinner. We do have a lot to catch up on." After they finished their plans Molly and Arthur left them. Draco and Hermione continued to walk around when they caught sight of Ginny, Luna, and Neville with his girlfriend Susan. Ginny enthusiastically called them over, looking gorgeous in her gold fitted dress. Hermione and Draco gave them all a quick hug in greeting when they sat down. Hermione looked around, looking confused.

"Where are Harry and Ron," she asked, standing up suddenly. Draco could feel her worry, and grabbed her hand, squeezing it to calm her down.

"They are in the small office connected to the Great Hall, writing their speeches," Ginny explained, sounding exasperated and Hermione sighed as she shook her head.

"Those two still haven't learned. Unbelievable. I'm going to go back there and help them. I had told them they should have written it a week ago, but do they ever listen to me," she asked and Draco smirked.

"When it comes to homework? Never," he said, which earned him a swat on the arm. He then pulled Hermione onto his lap, gave her a quick kiss, and then shooed her off to help Harry and Ron. He noticed Ginny giving him a disgusted look.

"What she-weasel," he asked, keeping his nickname for her.

"Ron was right," she replied, "You two are disgusting. Do you two do it every night ferret," Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him. Neville spewed out the water he was drinking at her question, and began to stutter as Draco and Ginny laughed.

"I will not dignify that question with an answer she-weasel. And you and Potter can be quite nauseating as well. I'm surprised you two aren't married and have five little Potter's running around yet," he joked, which earned him another slap on the arm, causing him to laugh harder. Then Ginny had gotten a mischievous look on her face, which made Draco curious.

"What's that look for Ginny? Please don't tell me you are pregnant," Draco said, and he instantly paled. Ginny shook her head and beamed at him, showing of her left hand out to him, showing off a sparkling diamond ring. Draco grabbed it and his eyes widened, "So Potter finally popped the question?"

"Yep," Ginny said, a huge grin on her face, "We had gotten into a fight one night, after a dinner, over something stupid. And then he yelled, 'Damn it Ginny! You ruined my marriage proposal tonight!' Needless to say I was shocked. And blubbering like an idiot as he pulled the ring out and placed it on my finger. Mum is flying off the handle planning for a wedding next spring."

The table all gave Ginny a congratulations and hugged her, Draco felt happy. Deliriously so. Everything was coming together for everyone, and he was glad it finally was.

"Speaking of marriage proposal," Ginny said, and Draco glared at her, "Harry told me you were planning on proposing to Hermione tonight."

"Well that's the last time I tell Potter anything," Draco growled out, causing Ginny to laugh.

"I think tonight would be a perfect night for it Draco," Luna said, her voice causing silence amongst the table, "And doesn't Hermione look positively glowing?" Draco was about to ask her what she meant when the lights dimmed and the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley, stepped out to the podium.

"Welcome friends to the First Annual Battle of Hogwarts Ball," Kingsley said, causing a thunderous applause, he waited a few seconds for it to calm down before continuing, "We are here to celebrate the defeat of Lord Voldemort and the beginning of a new era. This day will forever be celebrated for the people, fellow witches and wizards, that died to bring happiness back into our world. They have not died in vain," silence fell over the packed hall and Kingsley continued, "We have three very important people who will speak tonight. Ron Weasley," Ron stepped out, a serious yet happy look on his face as he stepped out, "Hermione Granger," Hermione stepped out next, gracefully and Draco clapped enthusiastically, "And Harry Potter." This earned an applause so loud that Draco thought the castle would crumble again. Harry gave a nervous smile and a small wave to the crowd. Kingsley applauded the trio as well, then turned back to the audience.

"First is Ron Weasley," Kingsley announce as another applause erupted through the Great Hall. Ron stepped forward and nodded his head to the crowd.

"Thank you," he began and the audience quieted, "You know, if you had told me I would be giving a speech to the greater part of wizarding England a few years ago, I wouldn't have believed you," he chuckled lightly, as did the audience, but then his face turned serious, "I was never the type of person to get recognition. I was never overtly good at anything, if I was good at anything; it was being a hot headed screw up. But Harry and Hermione taught me so much through these years together, and I could never ask for better friends. We are blood, we have been through thick and thin. I never would have gotten through it if it weren't for them. I was nothing before them, I am something because of them. So thank you for that." Draco could see Hermione's eyes welling up slightly as she gave Ron a strong hug. She stepped forward and smiled.

"Much like Ron I must say that I wasn't very much. People will say that I'm wrong, especially Draco, Harry, and Ron," she smiled at Draco, who returned it as she continued, "But the only thing that I was good at was being smart. Harry and Ron taught me bravery and love that can be immeasurable. I have learned much at my time here at Hogwarts. And I am glad that I was able to meet most of you, and know you. I am proud to be a witch. And I would like to say to those who have lost loved ones this day, that they have never nor will they ever truly leave you." Hermione stepped back next to Harry and Ron, and the Hall was quiet as they all waited for Harry to step forward. Draco could see the nervousness in Harry, and hoped that he wouldn't choke.

Harry stepped forward slowly and looked at the crowd, "I never imagined that this could be real," he began, his voice dreamy and in awe, "I never imagined that magic could exist. That little Harry Potter could be a wizard. I never imagined that I would be the Boy Who Lived. I never imagined that I would have fame, or glory. I could barely see past my place under the stairs on Pivet Drive. Then I came here, and it opened up a completely different world for me. I was able to meet all sorts of people. But with learning who, what, I truly was, I had to pay a very deep price. A price that I had dragged many people into. I had to learn everything the hard way. Either protecting myself, or the people I loved. Usually both at the same time. I am not the amazing Harry Potter, the fantastic Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. I am simply a boy, that got thrown into a situation that I could not control. And instead of running from it, I fought. Maybe that makes me brave, maybe that makes me dumb. But I knew that it was my choice. And I want to apologize to all of the families that lost someone that day because of me. I never wanted this to be the way it was. I would also to hank all of the men and women who are still here with us for fighting along with me and my friends. On that note," Harry smiled for the first time and the tension had immediately lifted, "I would like to award some very special medals to some very special people. First, Neville Longbottom, who has been awarded Order of Merlin First Class, for his bravery against Lord Merlin in those last moments, and throughout the reign of terror here at Hogwarts. He and two others helped continue Dumbledore's Army, and helped continue the hope," there was applause as Neville stepped up to receive his medal. His head was held high and Draco couldn't help but grin, "Next is Ginevra Weasley, who has received and Order of Merlin First Class, for her help with Neville in continuing the DA and the Order of Phoenix," Ginny gracefully stepped up and received her medal. She then grabbed Harry by his bow tie and gave him a very heated kiss. Harry emerged red in the face as Ginny grinned. Draco did some catcalls and Ginny winked at him as she stood next to Neville. Harry straightened his tie as he blew a breath out, the audience laughed.

"Luna Lovegood, who has received the Order of Merlin Second Class. For her strength against the Death Eaters during her time at the Malfoy Manor," Luna floated up to the stage and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek, then stood next to Ron and grabbed his hand. Ron gave her a small kiss on her head then looked back at the crowd.

"Now," Harry began, "This man is one of the bravest men I have met. He went against his family to protect the woman he loved. I am proud to say that this man is my friend, my brother, even though we had never gotten along before, we have gotten past our house rivalry, our hatred for each other. And I hope that we will continue to be friends for a very long time. I would like to award to Draco Malfoy the Order of Merlin Second Class, for his bravery against everything that he was taught believe. For fighting along me, Ron, and Hermione, and everyone else that fought that day. Draco Malfoy, please come up," Harry said, a grin on his, Ron's, and Hermione's faces. He was surprised, shocked. He never thought he would be given such an honor. Draco walked up to the stage stiffly, shook Harry's and Ron's hands, and walked over to Hermione who grinned at him. Soon they heard "Speech! Speech!" being called throughout the hall. Draco stepped forward to the podium, holding his medal.

"Well, needless to say this is a shock," everyone laughed, "I never thought that I would get an honor like this. And to be called brave, it's foreign to my ears. I am glad I went against my family that day to protect the woman I love," Draco looked at Hermione and kept his eyes on her, "And if it weren't for her and my godfather, Severus Snape, I would never have been able to get away from them. I have found a true family in her and the Weasleys. And I would like to thank them for taking me in and treating me like one of their own." Draco stepped away and applause ring out through the Great Hall again. Harry stepped forward again and he held two more medals.

"These last two medals are for two very special men. To George Weasley, Order of Merlin Third Class, and to Fred Weasley, Order of Merlin Third Class, posthumously, for their work on defenses against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Everyone had tears in their eyes as George walked up to take the medals. George pulled Harry into a hug, thanking him. George never shed a tear, but he had a huge smile on his face. All of a sudden fireworks went off, all of the house colors and mascots. Hermione laughed as the firework continued. Everyone was in awe. Soon the fireworks stopped and Kingsley stepped to the podium.

"Thank you to Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger for speaking tonight," they nodded to him then he looked back at the crowd, "Let's eat!" Piles of food appeared on the round tables and the others began to make their way down. Draco grabbed Hermione's hand, stopping her.

"Let's go for a walk," he whispered and Hermione nodded. Draco grabbed her hand and led her out of the Hall, into the quiet hallways. He was silent as he led her to where it all began. Hermione could tell he was on a mission, and didn't speak as he led her down the familiar hallway. She looked around, a confused look on her face.

"Draco," she began, "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," he said cryptically, when he found it. The room where it all began. It still had the cave like look to it, but it had new furniture and new desks. Hermione recognized it immediately as Draco pulled them inside. Suddenly a large boulder covered up the entrance way, and Hermione sighed.

"Oh Merlin, not again. Why did you take us here," she asked, then turned around finding Draco on one knee. She gasped as realization came to her of what he was doing.

"Hermione, my beautiful little lioness," he began, pulling out a small box, "I love you so much. You have taught me the true meaning of love. How to get past my prejudice and hate and to follow my heart. You taught me how to follow my heart, no matter what. You taught me how to be brave, and strong, and true. You taught me everything. And I could never repay you enough, except to love you as fiercely as I can," he popped open the box and a simple ring with a thin gold band and a small diamond laid there, "Will you, Hermione Granger, be my wife?"

Hermione looked at him, tears in her eyes and nodded, "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes." Draco jumped up and grabbed her into a hug, kissing her as he twirled her. Tears fell down their faces as he set her down. Draco placed his hands gently on her face as they touched their foreheads to each other.

"I promise to love you till I die. I promise to always find you," he whispered to her and she nodded again. He gave her a gentle kiss. She sighed against his lips, truly happy, and soon the boulder moved, and the face of the Rock came out.

"You two have been through much," he said in his gravelly voice and Draco and Hermione held on to each other as they listened, "You both have learned how to get past your hate. You have done what I have originally set out to do. Thank you." All they could do was nod and they ran out of the alcove, back up to the Great Hall. Draco and Hermione were grinning, a nice flush to their cheeks as they entered the crowded Hall. Luna saw them and ran to them, along with Ginny. Ginny was bouncing up and down as she looked at the extra-large grins.

"Did you tell him," Ginny asked and Hermione's face paled and became one of panic. Draco was confused by the question and the look on Hermione's face.

"Tell me what Hermione," he asked, and became worried as Ginny walked slinked away, an "oops" look on her face. Draco looked at Hermione again, a furrow creased in his brow, "Hermione, what is she talking about?"

"Well," she began, and Draco almost wanted to burst from the suspense. She took a deep breath and smiled as she rushed out, "Draco, you're going to be a father."

Draco was dead still. He was afraid that if he moved a muscle everything would burst and go away. He stared off in the distance as he spoke with a shaky voice, "I'm going to be a father?" Hermione nodded and he began to laugh, repeating the words over and over again. Hermione looked at him happily, thinking he had accepted it. But then he stopped moving, his face became as a pale as a ghost, and his eyes became wide, "I'm going to be a father." Then, all he saw was black.

**A/N: WELLLLLL! That's all folks! It's over, finally, and they all live happily ever after! Does it seem weird that she's pregnant that young? I feel like Hermione would never do that, but it just seemed to fit. And Draco fainting would be a hilarious sight to see, over the fact that he was a father. You tell me, so that means review! I don't have nearly enough! Thanks for reading my first story. I hope you enjoyed.!**


End file.
